The League of Disney Heroes
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Miley and the Gang get whisked away into a situation of epic proportions. Sweet Niblets, it's going to be a wild ride
1. First transmission

**Hey there guys. It's me again. So, I had originally submitted this story to be set in real life with the actual actors in _Hannah Montana_. But then I thought,**

**_Why not have it be that it's the characters of the show who meet the agents, go to the agency and make it all seem credible instead of having the actors meet the agents, go to the agency and vice versa. _So, now this will be a story with the _Hannah Montana _characters instead of the _Hannah Montana _cast. So, that's it for right now. This is only the introductory chapter. It's telling you what's going to happen in the story. Here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep To The Code Pictures _presents: _The League of Disney Heroes_**

_ZZZZZT! ZZZZZT! ZZZZZT! Incoming Transmission. _

_Hello. I am the Commander in Chief of the LDH, The League of Disney Heroes. You may be wondering,_

_ "The LDH? I've never heard of the LDH." That's because our agency is top secret. You see, years ago, when Walt Disney was just a man with a dream, he had created the iconic character of Mickey Mouse. What he didn't know was that the paper he drew Mickey on, was magical. It made any character that he created or drew, come to life. Every single one of his animations jumped off the page and spoke to him. Mr. Disney was astonished. He couldn't believe that his animations, his creations, could move, walk and talk in the real world. And to top it all off, they knew who he was. He had to keep these creations of his in a special place. The public could not see them. So, he created the Disney Vault. Even today, when something is 'Headed into the Disney Vault," it means that character will spend the rest of his days in his own corner of the Disney Universe. However, a few years ago Maleficent, the worst Disney Villain of all, escaped the vault. She threatened to bring a reign of terror upon the human world. She also helped some other villains to escape. These villains were Jafar, Scar, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Captain Hook, and Shere Khan. They freed the rest of their villain friends, hoping to create an army of villains that would destroy the humans. All these villains headed to the far corners of the earth, biding their time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. However, with the freeing of the villains, they also freed the heroes. I was the first to be freed and so I created the LDH, so that when we find these villains, we can capture them and seal up the vault. Until then, we'll need help. Luckily, I happen to know the perfect people for the job. With any luck, they will help us to defeat the villains. Until the next transmission, this is the Commander in Chief of the LDH, the League of Disney Heroes, signing off. _

_ZZZZT! ZZZZT! ZZZZT! Transmission ended_


	2. The New Recruits

**Hello everyone. This is CaptainJack567 with a new chapter of my League of Disney Heroes story. This tells about who the new recruits are and their first contact with the Commander in Chief and the LDH. I bet you all will never be able to guess who the Commander in Chief is. This is going to be awesome, however if you read the description of the story, then you probably know who the new recruits are. So here we go, _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures_ presents _The League of Disney Heroes_.**

It was raining hard that July morning in Malibu, California. Miley Stewart was sitting on her living room couch and watching her favorite childhood cartoon.

_I gotta get up_

_I gotta get goin'_

_I'm gonna see a friend of mine_

_He's round and he's fuzzy_

_I love him because he's just_

_Pooh Bear!_

_Winnie the Pooh Bear!_

_Lookin' for fun_

_Chasin' some honey bees_

_Pooh Bear!  
>I know he's out there<em>

_Grumbly tumbly_

_Climbin' a honey tree_

_Fun never ends for us_

_We're so adventurous_

_Least every now and again_

_And when you're alone and there's nobody home_

_It's nice to be able to count on a friend like_

_Pooh Bear!_

_Winnie the Pooh Bear!_

_Wherever you go_

_Oh, won't ya take me please?_

_Pooh Bear, I gotta be there_

_It's me and it's you_

_My silly old Winnie the Pooh_

Miley clapped her hands and laughed. The title came on and Miley saw that it was

_The Masked Offender_. She'd always loved this episode. This was where Tigger decides to become a superhero and take Piglet as his sidekick. She started to eat her morning oatmeal with her stuffed animals around her. This is what she did every rainy morning. Little did she know that her brother, Jackson, was sneaking down stairs with his camera. He had made a plan to catch Miley in the act of watching her stash of _Winnie the Pooh _videocassettes_. _He watched as she gazed raptly at the television screen.

"Very odd. My own door won't let me in," Piglet said. The door opened and a voice asked,

"Who is it?" Piglet looked inside and said,

"It's me, Piglet." The voice asked,

"Yeah? What do you want?" Piglet was confused.

"I, uh, I live here," he said. The voice laughed. The door opened and Tigger looked out.

"Oh, yeah. Then you're just the Piglet I was looking for," Tigger said. He pulled Piglet inside the house and the door closed. Miley was watching with rapt attention until she heard a snicker behind her. She turned around and saw Jackson with his videocamera. She gasped.

"JACKSON!" She got up and ran at her brother. Jackson laughed and ran away.

"Jackson! Get back here! Give me that camera!" Miley yelled. Jackson ran around the couch.

"No way, Miles! This is going to be shown for future generations!" Little did the Stewart siblings know that a small spy camera had turned and gazed at them. On the other end of the camera, three shadows looked as Miley and Jackson were running around the couch. One was a chubby shape with a pipe and what looked like a mustache. Another one was a thin shape with a big chin and long tail. A third one was a short figure with big ears and a round face. The thin one said,

"Well, at least we know she's a fan." The chubby one took the pipe out of his mouth and said in a curt British accent,

"I find it unseemly how someone of her age could be interested in a childrens cartoon." The thin one rubbed his head and said,

"No British intelligence this early. I just got up." The chubby figure sniffed unamusedly. The one with the big ears said, in a high, squeaky voice,

"Both of you be quiet and watch this." They all turned their attention back to the screen and watched as Miley had Jackson in a leglock.

"TAP! TAP! TAP!" she screamed. Jackson wailed in pain and then a knock on the door was heard. The door opened and in walked Miley's best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. They saw Miley having Jackson in a leglock and tried to break them up. The chubby figure took the pipe out of his mouth and asked,

"Who the devil are those two?" The one with the big ears looked at the one with the big chin and asked,

"Who are they?" The one with the long tail brought up the intelligence files and said,

"They both are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. They are Miley's best friends and their alter egos, Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley III, are best friends with Miley's alter ego, Hannah Montana." The chubby figure scoffed.

"I honestly cannot believe that she would have an alter ego of a celebrity. What, were there not enough superheroes to go around?" he asked in his curt British accent. They all watched as Lilly and Oliver pulled Miley off of Jackson.

"What are you both fighting about now?" Lilly asked. Jackson ran over and showed them the video. Oliver started giggling uncontrolably, while Lilly sighed.

"Miley, I can't believe you are actually watching Winnie the Pooh," Oliver said, giggling. Lilly walked over.

"Leave Miley alone. I think it's very cute that she is still in touch with her inner child," she said. Miley smiled sweetly and sat down.

"It's just that I do this on every rainy day and usually no one finds out. Jackson, please don't put that on the internet," Miley said. Jackson smiled and handed the camera to Miley.

"Don't worry, Miles. I was just jokin'." Miley hugged her brother and started to converse with Lilly and Oliver. The chubby figure, the thin figure and the figure with the big ears shut off the screen.

"I think they're perfect," The thin figure said. The chubby figure scoffed.

"If you were hear for your brains, you would be Commander-in-Chief," he said, sarcastically. The figure with the big ears stopped their arguing.

"They all will be the new members. We just have to find a way to get them here," he said. The thin figure smiled.

"Don't worry, sir. I made sure to have our tunnels run right under the Stewart's trash bins. They should be here tomorrow afternoon," he said. The figure with the big ears smiled.

"Excellent," he said.

**Okay, I'm stopping it there. If you want to find out what happens next, stay tuned. Don't worry, things will be explained better in the next chapter. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. The Mysterious Envelope

**Hey there all my fellow fanfiction-ites. It's time for a new chapter for _The League of Disney Heroes. _This one is going to tell who the mysterious figures were that were watching Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson. I don't want to keep this introduction going long so here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _The League of Disney Heroes_**

The next day, Miley was surfing the web when she came across news that Disney was planning on asking Hannah Montana to help them unveil their newest attractions at Disney World: _The Little Mermaid_, The newly revamped _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and the newest _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh interactive experience. _Miley had heard about _The Little Mermaid_ ride, she'd heard about the revamped _Pirates of the Caribbean _ride but she hadn't heard about _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Interactive Experience. _She looked it up online and found out that it was a new ride at Disney World where guests can interact with holographic images of the different Winnie the Pooh character's. Miley was astonished. She couldn't believe that they actually got the technology for holographic images. She printed up different information of the attraction when a beep was heard. She went into the kitchen and took her special Tigger Mug out of the microwave. She put in her tea bag, bobbed it up and down and then put the milk and sugar in. She was dressed in her Piglet bathrobe with her Pooh slippers and sat down to drink her tea. There was a knock at the door and Miley went to answer it. She opened the door and the mailman greeted her.

"Hi, Mr. Johnson," she said. He handed her the mail and she thanked him. Mr. Johnson left and Miley closed the door. She looked through the mail. Most of it was bills, but then she saw one that was oddly addressed. It was a large, yellow envelope with the words;

_Miss Miley Stewart and her friends and family_

_465 Harmony Lane, Malibu California. _She turned the envelope around and saw that the return address said

_L.D.H. Headquarters_. Miley had no idea what L.D.H Headquarters was, but she wasn't going to open the envelope. Lilly and Oliver were coming over and Miley would show them the envelope then.

**~o0o~**

A few hours later, the Stewarts, along with Lilly and Oliver, were enjoying a fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn dinner made by Miley's father, Robby Ray. Once everyone's tummies were full, Miley decided to show them the envelope.

"Okay, this is weird," Lilly said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Miles? Open the envelope," Jackson said. Miley opened up the sealed envelope and found a letter. There was also a map and a key. She handed the letter to Lilly who read it out loud.

_Dear Ms. Stewart and her friends and family,_

_Yes, we know who you are. We've been watching you all for a long time. You all are the perfect people to take care of a little problem that we are having. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Commander-in-Chief of the L.D.H. We are a top secret agency that finds beings of extraordinary talent and recruits them. Congratulations on being chosen. We would like to speak to all of you personally. Follow the map enclosed in this envelope to find our headquarters. We await you all with bated breath. _

_Signed, _

_The Commander-in-Chief of the L.D.H_

At first they all debated on whether or not the letter was legit, and after a half hour of arguing, they agreed to see where the map would lead them. They went outside and into their backyard. They went around Miley's father's car and stopped at the trash bins.

"Why'd you stop, Miley?" Oliver asked.

"This is where the map stops," Miley said. She opened the trash bins and saw that it was empty.

"Daddy, did the trash truck come?" Miley asked her father. Robby Ray shook his head.

"It doesn't come on a Saturday, Mile," he said. She leaned in to get a closer look and...fell into the bin! But instead of it being solid, it was hollow and Miley fell down, down, down. The others, not knowing what they saw, went in after her, screaming all the way. As they fell, they noticed that the darkness had been replaced with translucent purple light. Then suddenly, PLOP! They all fell on their rumps. Their was a large steel door in front of them, and the gang had no idea what had just happened.

"I think I ruptured my pain center," Lilly said.

"I think I shattered my abacus," Jackson said. He pulled out a mini abacus and smiled.

"Nope, seems okay," he said. Suddenly, they heard someone's voice over an intercom.

"Well, it was nice of all of you to drop in. Please order yourselves in a single file line, ladies in front, boys in back. You don't know how to get in, do you?" the voice asked. They all shook their heads.

"Use the key from the envelope," the voice said. Miley pulled out the key and stuck it in the hole. The key slipped in, some electronic beeping was heard and then the steel doors slid open. When they saw what lay beyond the door, they couldn't believe their eyes.

**There. That's the newest chapter. Man, that was a bit of a confusing one, eh. But their at the Headquarters now so no need to fret. So check back here for the next chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	4. The Agency

**Hello everyone. It's me again. So here's Chapter 4 of _The League of Disney Heroes_. This is when Miley and the gang meet the agents. We meet the Commander-in-Chief and we find out why the Sam Heck Miley and the others were brought there in the first place. Oh, and please don't burn me alive when you see some of the changes I made to some beloved Children's characters. Here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _The League of Disney Heroes_**

_The key slipped in, some electronic beeping was heard and then the steel doors slid open. When they saw what lay beyond the door, they couldn't believe their eyes. _They found an enormous room with a lit spotlight on the floor. The letters _LDH _shone on the ground. They stepped in and were dwarfed by the sheer size of the room.

"Where are we?" Miley asked.

"I'd say a cave, by the look of those stalagmites," Lilly said. They looked around and saw there was a console and control panel with many buttons. Then they saw a railing that gave a clear view of just how big this cave was. They went over and were awestruck.

"Whoa!" Miley said.

"Wow!" Lilly gasped.

"Cool," Oliver said.

"Sweet giant Niblets," Jackson said.

"Whoo doggies," Mr. Stewart said. The entire cave was different levels with different platforms. There were land and water vehicles parked at their respective placements and there was an underground waterfall. A noise was heard around the cave and a voice came on.

"Oh good, you all are here. If you all could kindly pile into this airlift that would be absolutely splendid," the voice said. A pair of doors opened and the gang saw an elevator. They all piled in and the doors closed. The elevator started automatically and Miley and the gang got a better glimpse of the sheer size of the cave. It was enormous. It didn't extend to just the platforms that held the vehicles, that was just one side of it. There were living areas located at the canopy of the cave and some other rooms that Miley and the other's couldn't see. The lift stopped in front of a pair of double doors. They had the letters _LDH _printed on them.

"Well, I guess we go this way," Oliver said. Miley tried to stop him but it was too late. The doors opened and a voice said,

"Come in." Miley and the gang walked in and saw five chairs already set up in front of a desk. A door opened and three shadows were seen. They walked into the room and sat down at their respective places.

"Welcome to the LDH," a high-pitched voice said. Miley cleared her throat and asked,

"Um, it's a bit dark in here. Would you mind if we turned on some lights?" The voice chuckled.

"We can't reveal ourselves to you until you hear the history of our agency," he said. Miley and the others sighed. One of the shadows asked,

"Do any of you know what the letters _LDH _stand for?" Miley and the others shook their heads.

"It stands for the League of Disney Heroes. Back when Walt Disney was just a man with a dream, he came up with the idea of Mickey Mouse. When he did, Mickey came to life. Ever since then, when Mr. Disney or the Disney company came up with new ideas for the Disney Universe, each character came to life," the voice said. Miley and the gang didn't know what to think. These people were honestly trying to make them believe that the numerous Disney characters were actually alive.

"Ya'll are kidding. Right?" Mr. Stewart asked. The lights went on and every single one of the gang's mouths dropped open. There, sitting in front of them, was Mickey Mouse, Tigger, and Winnie the Pooh. Mickey looked the same, he looked like a drawing but more lifelike, like he had jumped off the paper and into the real world. Tigger and Pooh looked the same too, only they had skeptical looks on their faces.

"Surprise!" Mickey said. Miley and the gang's mouths never closed.

**~o0o~**

"This is some kind of joke right?" Miley asked. Tigger chuckled.

"I wish it were, Miley," he said. Pooh scoffed.

"But why do you want us?" Lilly asked. Pooh finally opened his mouth to speak. The voice that came out was a curt, sophisticated British accent.

"You didn't let us finish what we were saying. The LDH was formed to combat the evil forces of the villains that were also created by Mr. Disney and the Disney company. We've done our best to try and stop them ourselves but it's not enough. The Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent, is gathering an army of evil to her. All the Disney villains are being gathered to wage a war against the humans. Soon, Maleficent will have enough Dark power to launch an assault on the entire Earth. We need all of your help to stop her before she does," he said. Miley and the other's mouths never closed.

"Oh, do close your mouths, please. You aren't codfish," Pooh said. Miley and the gang's mouths closed.

**Okay. I'm going to stop it here. So, I want to know what you guys think about snobby, British Pooh. It will only get better from here on in. This is CaptainJack567 signing off.**


	5. The Alliance of Evil

**Hey guys. It's me again. Okay, I've got to lay down some stuff for you. First and foremost, an update on the Letter from Hollywood Arts. I promise that once I finish these three chapters, I will continue the story. I will not be putting it on Hiatus. Second, would you all like a Hannah Montana version of the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie? I could do that. Okay, I'm done. BAMM! Now...wait, what was that?**

**(DARKNESS)**

**Maleficent: Hello, Captain.**

**Me: MALEFICENT! Wha...What are you doing here?**

**Maleficent: You haven't gotten to mine or any of the Villains introductions in _The League of Disney Heroes._ **

**Me: I was going to do it soon.**

**BAM!**

**Ursula: OH PLEASE! You were planning on going back to do that Voltron story or with those Hollywood Arts kids. You really don't care about your _League of Disney Heroes _story. That's why Mally and I are going to be taking over. From here on in, until we decide otherwise, you will be doing your _League of Disney Heroes _story. And just so you don't get any funny ideas about escaping, we are going to give your soul to Hades. Now, START!**

**Me: Well, you heard the villainesses, I have to start the newest chapter of _The League of Disney Heroes_. This one is the introduction of the villains because, well, I want to try and get my soul back. Okay, so here we go, _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _The League of Disney Heroes._**

Miley, Lilly and the others were being seen through a crystal ball. A pair of chubby, purple hands were moving over it. A black tentacle flicked past it. Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes were seen through the crystal ball.

"So, the League has gotten some new recruits. I had better tell the Mistress. She must know about these new recruits," a voice said. The evil Sea Witch, Ursula, stormed out of her room and down into the living area. She walked in to find Scar and Shere Khan running around the living room. Shere Khan had a bottle of _Pantene: Lush and Voluminous Hair_ shampoo. Scar had a look of complete rage on his face while Shere Khan was cheekily taunting him.

"SHERE KHAN! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHAMPOO! A MANE LIKE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN ON ITS OWN!" Shere Khan jumped over the couch and then ran out the door. Scar's mane was stringy and hard. He needed his shampoo and he needed it fast.

"Scar. Where's the Mistress?" Ursula asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Grimhilde knows," Scar said, then ran off to strangle Shere Khan. Ursula sighed and slithered to the kitchen. Inside, the evil Queen, Grimhilde was brewing something in a cauldron.

"Hey Grim. What are you doing?" Ursula asked her friend.

"I'm trying to make a new poison apple for that brat Snow White," Grimhilde said. Ursula sighed.

"Grim, you've exerted so much energy trying to get Snow White. It's not healthy. Maybe you should do something else with your magic, like cooking," she said. Grimhilde thought for a second then realized that Ursula was right.

"Hey, you're right. I guess I don't really need to get that snobby little brat after all," she said.

"Grim, do you know where the Mistress is?" Ursula asked. Grimhilde dropped an apple into the cauldron.

"I believe she's out in the garden," she said. Ursula thanked her. In the garden of the fortress of the Alliance of Evil, a pale green hand picked up a rose.

The hand belonged to the Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent. Maleficent sniffed the rose and smiled. Suddenly, Ursula slithered in.

"Mistress, there's a problem. The League has gotten some new recruits," she said. Maleficent snapped the neck of the rose and threw it to the ground. Her face contorted to a look of pure hideousness.

"Show me," she hissed.

**There. I believe that's a good opening chapter for the villains. There will be a few more. Don't be fooled by the humor aspect with the villains. They are still evil, they are just having a lot of fun doing it. Now, I'm gonna post this before Maleficent and Ursula have my hide. So, tune back next time when we are introduced to more of the villains and the Empress of all Evil talks of what to do with the new recruits. See ya.**


End file.
